Trous de Mémoire
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Une demande en mariage très folklo... Et puis, tout semble aller bien. Sauf que, Sakura va le découvrir, les ennuis ne font que commencer ! Couple surprise révélation au premier chap lol Sakuramystère court RomanceHumour et un peu drame à certains moments
1. Surprise pour l'Hokage, Surprise pour

Salut ! Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à mener deux fics de front, mais j'avais envie d'écrire un ? (Surprise !)/Sakura long, dont j'ai l'idée depuis très longtemps. Alors… Pourquo se priver ? En plus, je connais une Tecil qui va être contente d'avoir une fic rien que pour son ?-kun, lol ! Dédicace pour toi, Tecil-Abunai !

Voilà, Romance/Humour-Drame à l'occasion mais ce n'est pas triste (faut bien que je le dise sinon Tecil le lira pas !)??/Sakura, peut-être éventuellement d'autres couples (on ne se refait pas !

**_Note_** : Sakura a 20 ans quand se déroule l'histoire.

°°°°°

_**Surprise pour un Hokage, Surprise pour une Sakura.**_

« HARUNO SAKURA A MON BUREAU IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Sakura ferma les yeux. Non. Il ne l'avait pas fait, quand même. C'était juste des paroles en l'air… Allez, il n'aurait pas été lui faire un sale coup pareil.

S'il l'avait fait, elle allait le trucider.

« Oui… Tsunade-sama… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! »

L'Hokage lui tendait une feuille de papier pliée en quatre, avec une écriture nette,appliquée et visiblement déguisée qui la couvrait.

Sakura inspira profondément, et, stoïque, tendit la main. Elle parcourut la lettre en faisant style d'être hyper-étonnée.

_« Bonjour, chère Hokage-sama._

_Je suis un expéditeur anonyme, comme vous vous en apercevrez lorsque vous verrez que ma lettre n'est pas signée, et je viens vous annoncer que je suis le fiancé de Mlle Haruno Sakura, et que je suis énervé par le fait qu'elle refuse de rendre notre relation publique. Sachant que vous êtes la personne la plus susceptible de propager la nouvelle, je m'adresse directement à vous, en espérant que vous allez directement en discuter avec ladite Sakura Haruno._

_Mes respects,_

_Expéditeur Anonyme._

_PS : Assurez-vous que Sakura ne me trucide pas, s'il-vous plaît… »_

Sakura leva la tête et croisa le regard furieux de sa supérieure.

« Ha, ha, ha, c'est très marrant, Tsunade-sama…

-C'est moi qui devrais dire ça ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir, non ? »

Ah bon. Tsunade n'était pas tellement en colère parce qu'elle était fiancée, plutôt parce qu'elle n'était pas au courant alors qu'elle était, en temps qu'Hokage, censée être au courant de ce qui se passait au village…

D'un autre côté, Sakura n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'être la cible de tous les ragots de Konoha, et avait pris soin que leur relation soit aussi discrète que possible.

Et son cher et tendre allait payer pour avoir vendu la mèche.

Au fait…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à nouveau à la missive, et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis quand…

« Tsunade-sama, celui qui a écrit ça est un fou. Je ne suis pas fiancée…

-Pas encore ! »

Sakura, prise de court, fit volte-face, et se retrouva en train de fixer une fenêtre avec quelqu'un dans l'encadrement.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait, dans ce bled ?

« C'est vrai que je pensais avoir le temps de te faire ma demande en bonne et due forme avant que l'Hokage ne reçoive le lettre. Laisse-moi réparer mon erreur. Haruno Saura, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Elle fixa le visage de l'intrus (enfin, ce qu'elle en voyait) avec des yeux ronds, puis son cerveau se remit à fonctionner au ralenti. Elle flasha son sourire spécial, et répondit avec aplomb.

« Je n'ai plus tellement le choix, je crois, vu qu'après les hurlements de Tsunde-sama, lamoitié des ninjas du village doit avoir l'oreille collée à la porte et écouter avidement. Ah là, là, et dire que je vais devoir accepter la demande d'un loser pareil… Si j'avais su… Bon, j'accepte, à contrecœur. »

Puis, comme pour démentir immédiatement ses propos cyniques, elle se jeta au cou du nouveau venu :

« YOUPIIIIII ! Je croyais que tu ne me demanderais jamais ! Mais dis donc, quelle drôle demande en mariage… Remarque, j'aurais dû m'attendre à quelque chose d'aussi loufoque, avec toi… »

Tsunade trouva qu'on l'oubliait un peu vite. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, souriant malgré elle, et réussit à placer un mot :

« Tu sais Sakura, je pense qu'il a chois ce moyen tout bêtement parce qu'il avait peur que tu dises non… »

La jeune fille fixa son fiancé de très fraîche date, bouche bée, puis éclata de rire, rendue presque hystérique par le joie :

« Nooon ? C'est vrai ? Oui, c'est vrai ! Regardez, Tsunade-sama, il est tout rouge ! Vous avez tapé juste, comme c'est kawaii ! »

Elle aurait bien charrié encore un peu son fiancé, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Le bureau fut tout à coup envahi par une troupe de shinobis hilares.

« Oui ! Bravo ! Enfin, tu l'as fait !

-Félicitations, Sakura !

-Ben t'as du courage d'accepter d'épouser un type pareil !

-Tu parles, il est bien !

-Oui, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle risque des tentatives d'assassinat par pas mal de filles de Konoha…

-Sûr ! Bon courage ma vieille ! N'empêche, il était temps ! »

Mais… Mais… Alors, même si elle n'avait rien dit, tout le monde était déjà au courant ?

Gemma s'approcha solennellement de son fiancé et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Comme dirait Gaï, tu as mis la main sur l'une de plus belles fleurs de Konoha dans la fougue de la jeunesse, Kakashi ! »

°°°°°

Fin du premier chapitre ! Une petite mise en bouche… Ca vous plaît ? Pas trop loufoque ? Contente, Tecil ? Et les autres ?

En tous cas, lâchez les coms !

Biz

Takara Hatake


	2. Kakashi met sa vie en jeu

**Kakashi : Tu n'as pas honte ?**

Bonjour à toi aussi…

**Kakashi : Déjà que tu n'updates pas assez vite, avec deux fics de front, ça va être la galère !**

Tu te mets à parler comme Shikamaru… Bah te plains pas, t'as une fic rien que pour toi et Sakura.

**Sakura : Me dis pas que tu préfères l'autre où t'es pas avec moi, quand même ?**

**Kakashi : Hm, non, mais…**

Pas de mais ! Je reprends l'histoire…

°°°°°

_**Kakashi met sa vie en jeu…**_

« Tu es une drôle de personne, Kakashi.

-Et c'est en général ce qui plaît chez moi…

-Vas-y, sois modeste, un peu…

-Quoi, je ne fais qu'appuyer ce que tu affirmes déjà, ma chère Sakura.

-Hn. Dis donc, Ino ! »

La jeune Yamanaka lui fit face, tout sourires.

« Oui ?

-Je parie que c'est toi !

-Moi qui quoi ? Je suis innocente comme un oiseau qui vient de naître. Une colombe. C'est joli une colombe, ça me va bien. Je…

-C'est toi qui a compris et qui a tout raconté à tout le monde ! Avoue !

-Raté ma vieille ! Tout le monde a compris tout seul, comme un grand ! A part Tsunade, mais c'est pas étonnant, vu comme elle est toujours fourrée dans son bureau…

-Tout le monde ? Vraiment ? »

Kakashi observait l'échange d'un air amusé. Pour l'instant tout allait bien. Sakura ne l'avait pas coupé en morceau, elle avait même l'air assez contente, **(Tu parles, elle est aux anges, oui ! XD !)** et elle s'en prenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sakura commençait à se demander si elle ne ferait pas mieux de changer de métier. Si elle n'était pas capable d'être discrète pour sa vie privée, ça allait être marrant pour les missions…

« Bah, rassure-toi, pas tout le monde… Y'a au moins une personne qui ne s'est rendue compte de rien… Comme d'habitude, d'ailleurs.

-Hein ? Qui ça, que je l'embrasse !

-Sakura-chaaaaan !

-Oh, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Bonjour, Naruto…

-Comment ça va ? Tu veux venir t'entraîner aujourd'hui ?

-Hmm, Naruto… C'est un jour un peu spécial pour moi…

-Quoi y'a pas de raison ! Eh, y'a du monde, ici ! Salut tout le monde ! Bon, tu viens, Sakura ? Et Sasuke aussi, c'est cool que tu sois là !

-Naruto-baka, Sakura vient d'annoncer ses fiançailles… »

Naruto tombait des nues.

« Ses fiançailles ? Quoi ? Avec qui ! Cette blague, je le saurais, quand même !

-Tout le monde le sait, sauf toi…

-Aaaah, Sasuke, je pouvais pas savoir, moi, que tu étais amoureux de Sakura…

-Mais, mais… Qui a parlé de ça ! »

Naruto se gratta la tête d'un air perplexe.

« Ben, vu que la dernière fois que j'ai vu Sakura courir après quelqu'un, c'était toi…

-Elle avait quinze ans, idiot !

-Ca va, ok… On m'explique ce qui se passe ? »

Une fois que Sakura eut fini de rire aux éclats de l'air perdu de Naruto, elle daigna lui expliquer :

« Eh bien, Naruto, j'ai reçu une demande en mariage un peu spéciale de…

-De qui !

-Kakashi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a à faire là-dedans, celui-là ! Dis-moi à qui tu es fiancée…

-Naruto, tu es dur à la comprenette. Je suis fiancée à Kakashi. Hatake. Le Sharingan… Le Ninja Copieur… Choisis la version qui te va…

-Grpflt.

-Bon, en attendant qu'il sorte de son état de choc, pouvez-vous me dire comment vous avez été mis au courant ? »

La jeune fille s'était retournée, mains sur les hanches, vers Gemma, Ino et Sasuke (entre autres), qui se mirent tous à sourire d'un air dangereux.

Kakashi se souvint tout à coup d'un épisode antérieur, et songea sérieusement à se retirer silencieusement.

« Ben, tu sais, Sakura, c'est pas difficile de tirer des conclusions lorsqu'en plein milieu d'une fête entre copains, Kakashi se barre en annonçant sans y penser qu'il va être en retard à son rendez-vous avec toi… Que c'était un soir de pleine lune très romantique… Et qu'à cette heure-ci ça ne pouvait pas être pour s'entraîner…

-HATAKE KAKASHI TU ES MORT ! »

Mais le ninja copieur avait déjà pris son congé, sentant venir l'orage…** (Ben oui, y'a que les dingues qui sortent sous l'orage… N'est-ce pas, Abunai !)**

°°°°°

« Où est-il… Où est-il que je le trucide… Que je lui tape la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que son masque tombe ! Que je…

-Toujours de bonne humeur, hein ?

-Quoi ? »

Elle se retrouva dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Il était apparu derrière elle brusquement, sans crier gare, et l'avait prise par la taille en immobilisant ses mains pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se dégager grâce à des Jutsus.

« Kakashi ! Je te cherchais !

-Je m'en doutais. Il n'y a que contre moi que tu puisses logiquement être furieuse en ce moment.

-Espèce de !

-Si j'avais su…

-Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, je sais ! Mais tu l'as fait et…

-Je l'aurais fait en hurlant dans tout Konoha et en faisant une déclaration oficielle rien pour que tu te mettes en colère. Tu es encore plus belle en colère. »

Quelle jeune fille un tantinet romantique aurait pu résister à ça ? Sakura sentit sa colère fondre (je dirais bien comme neige au soleil, mais c'est trop banal, et se détendit. Lorsque Kakashi déserra son étreinte, sentant que l'orage était passé et qu'il était en sécurité, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, son corps tout contre celui de son fiancé.

Il pencha la tête légèrement, et elle ferma les yeux, dans l'expectative.

« Au fait, je suis là parce qu'on est attendu chez l'Hokage. »

Sakura rouvrit un œil, sentant qu'il l'avait lâchée et n'avait pas l'intention de donner suite à cet interlude romantique, et sentit son envie de le trucider revenir au galop…

Mais il s'était à nouveau enfui.

Si ça allait être comme ça pendant toute leur vie commune…

Bah, il ne payait rien pour attendre. Laprochaine fois qu'elle le tiendrait, elle ne le lâcherait pas. Quoique, en l'occurrence, c'était plutôt lui qui l'avait tenue. Mais enfin bon, hein, elle se comprenait ! C'était quoi ces auteurs qui allaient chercher des complications partout !

Bon, le mieux qu'elle avait à faire, c'était d'aller voir Tsunade… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir, à cette heure-ci !

°°°°°

**Sakura : Takara, tu es sadique !**

Moi ? Nooon…

**Sakura : C'est pas parce que ta vie sentimentale est inexistante que tu dois infliger ça aux autres !**

Non, mais qui dit que ma vie sentimentale est inexistante ?

**Sakura : Dans tes rêves… Auteur sadique ! Je te hais.**

Bon, prochain chapitre : mort de Sakura…

**Kakashi : Ah, non ! Je tiens à ma tourterelle, moi !**

Une tourterelle… '°-°

**Kakashi : Ben oui, des tourtereaux, une tourterelle, non ?**

Hm, oui bon… Ecoutez pas l'épouvantail, et lâchez les coms, svp…

Takara Hatake


	3. Une mission intempestive

Salut, je suis de retour…

**Sakura : Pas trop tôt, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, la vieille ?**

**Tsunade : Un peu de respect envers ton Hokage, jeune fille !**

**Sakura : Pft, le respect c'est dépassé ! Place aux jeunes, l'ancêtre !**

**Kakashi : A ta place, Sakura, je ne m'exposerais pas à une mort violente…**

Bon, je veux pas que mes personnages soient en sale état, moi ! Pas tant que je ne l'ai décidé du moins… (Sourire sadique). Au boulot.

**Tous : -tremble-**

**°°°°°**

_**Une mission intempestive**_

Toc, toc, toc.

« Entrez…

-Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit, Tsunade-sama, je suis en danger de mort à cause de vous… Si vous ne m'aviez pas dit de me dépêcher en allant le chercher, j'aurais pu prendre le temps de la calmer…

-En faisant quo, par exemple ?

-Je ne pense pas que vous voudriez savoir. Pensez juste à calmer Sakura, d'accord ? Sinon, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à vivre…

-TU L'AS DIT, HATAKE !

-Ah, te voilà Sakura, c'est moi qui t'ai fait envoyer chercher…

-Une minute Tsunade-sama… Kakashi, espèce de… Tu n'as pas honte de me planter comme ça ! Tu mériterais que je…

-Ah, Sakura, quelle bonne idée d'être venue si vite, j'avais justement quelque chose à te donner… »

Et, devant une Sakura étonnée de le voir encore oser parler après qu'elle l'a menacé d'un châtiment terrible, Kakashi s'approcha d'elle, et lui tendit tout naturellement quelque chose, serré dans son poing fermé.

La curiosité de la jeune femme prit le pas sur son énervement, et elle pencha la tête d'un air curieux.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Prends-le, tu verras bien… »

Elle haussa les épaules et tendit la main, la paume vers le ciel. Il y laissa tomber quelque chose. Sakura y jeta un coup d'œil, et reporta son regard sur Kakashi, médusée.

Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour faire ça. Acheter une bague de fiançaille qui coûtait vraisemblablement plus que dix fois son salaire annuel, et la lui donner comme ça, de main à main, sans papier cadeau, et avec une telle désinvolture.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire d'un type pareil…

Il était merveilleux !

« Ah, oui, désolé pour l'emballage… Enfin, le manque d'emballage… Je voulais aller en chercher un, mais j'ai rencontré un chat perdu dans la rue et ça m'a mis en retard… »

Au lieu de commencer à hurler : « Menteur ! » comme elle le faisait du temps du team 7, avec Naruto, elle se mit à rire joyeusement et lui demanda, une flamme rieuse dans les yeux :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

-De quoi ?

-Du chat. »

Il eut l'air surpris qu'elle l'ait pris au sérieux, mais répondit néanmoins :

« Euh, je l'ai ramené chez moi et je lui ai donné un bol de lait…

-Tu t'es reconvertit en refuge pour chats ?

-Eh bien…

-Ca vous dérangerait que je place un mot ?

-Oh, pardon, Tsunade-sama… »

L'Hokage commençait à se perdre dans leur conversation loufoque, et décida de reprendre les choses en mains.

« Au lieu de parler de chats…

-Au fait, comment il s'appelle ?

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda une Tsunade passablement énervée.

-Du chat perdu. Comment tu l'as appelé, Kakashi ?

-Il…

-ASSEZ AVEC CES CHATS !

-Bon, si on ne peut plus rigoler… »

Tsunade se demanda si, au lieu de leur assigner la mission sympathique qu'elle avait prévue pour eux, elle n'allait pas les envoyer au nettoyage d'égouts annuels qui avait justement lieu à ce moment-là.

Mais elle était dans une période magnanime.

Seulement, si ces deux casse-pieds n'arrêtaient pas immédiatement leur crise de folie intempestive, elle allait sortir de sa magnanimité et leur flanquer une baffe à chacun.

_Bon. On respire…_

« J'ai une mission pour vous. »

Sakura sembla indignée.

« Quoi ? Tsunade-sama, on espérait pouvoir prendre un peu de temps tranquille en attendant notre maria…

-Pas question.

-Mais je…

-C'est vrai, Hokage-sama, moi et Sakura, on voulait juste avoir du temps pour tout préparer, et on voulait que ce soit le plus vite possible quoi…

-Ben vous êtes si pressés que ça ?

-Tsunade-sama, pas de sous-entendus, s'il vous plaît !

-Quoi ? Je disais ça tout à fait innocemment, et…

-C'est ça, oui ! Enfin, bref, nous refusons cette mission !

-Mêmesi elle sert aux mieux vos intérêts ?

-Pardon ? »

Tsunade les regarda d'un air moqueur, satisfaite d'avoir enfin capté leur attention.

« Comment s'appelle ce chat, alors, Kakashi ?

-Soyez sérieuse, Tsunade-sama !

-Ca va, juste une blague…

-Mauvaise ! Alors, cette mission ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, l'idée ?

-Vous allez tous les deux à Suna no Kuni…

-QUOI ? Mais Tsunade-sama ! C'est à trois jours de route !

-Arrête de m'interrompre, Sakura, s'il te plaît ! De toutes façons, quelqu'un doit aller chercher les Trois de Suna, plus Tenten qui y réside actuellement, pour qu'ils puissent assister à votre mariage. Ensuite, vous resterez une semaine et Sakura reviendra seule à Konoha. »

Les deux fiancés firent un bond, et kakashi interrompit :

« Toute seule ? Pourquoi pas en même temps que nous ! C'est…

-Parce que tu vas rester une semaine de plus en tant que garde du corps du Kazekage, pour donner un but sensé à ta visite. Pendant ce temps, Sakura reviendra et nous nous occuperons de détails comme sa robe de mariée, que tu n'es pas censé voir avant le mariage, Kakashi, et tu escorteras les trois de Suna avec Tenten jusqu'à Konoha. Et, deux jours après votre arrivée, promis, ce sera le jour de votre mariage. »

Sakura et Kakashi se regardèrent en calculant. Trois jours de voyage, une semaine de séjour, plus une pour Kakashi, trois jours de retour et deux jours de préparatifs… Ils seraient mariés dans 22 jours exactement après leur départ.

Ils ne pouvaient guère demander moins. Et puis, c'était plus sûr s'ils s'occupaient eux-même de convoyer les invités de marque…

« Ca marche, Tsunade-sama. On va passer chez nous collecter nos affaires, et on partira dès ce matin.

-Demain matin, vous voulez dire ? »

Kakashi sourit sous son masque.

« Ce matin. Il est deux heures du matin, et je n'ai pas sommeil. A moins que Sakura…

-Pas du tout. Nous partons dès que nous aurons rassemblé nos affaires, et que je me serai changée.

-Changée ?

-En tenue de mission, Kakashi…

-Ben c'est ta tenue de mission…

-Rectification, c'est mon ancienne tenue de mission ! »

Kakashi la regarda avec appréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore inventé ?

°°°°°

Sakura poussa la porte de chez elle.

« Tiens, j'ai oublié de fermer… »

Kakashi entra dans son appartement et s'installa sur le canapé en attendant que Sakura soit prête. Celle-ci se mit à virevolter dans tous les coins en ramassant des armes de ci et de là. Mais en courant vers la porte, elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et se cassa la figure en grognant. Kakashi, alarmé, se leva et alla l'aider à se relever. Elle s'assit en se massant le crâne.

« Ca va, Sakura ?

-Hm ? Oui, mais… Qui êtes-vous ? »

Kakashi sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Ah, non, ce n'était pas le moment.

« Sakura ! Reprend tes esprits, ok ? C'est moi ! Kakashi, tu te souviens ? »

Il se sentit bizarre lorsqu'il vit la réaction de la jeune femme.

« Ah, ah, ah ! Franchement, Kakashi, tu y as cru ? ce n'est pas une petite chute comme ça, après les combats que nous avons eu,qui va me blesser… Tsss, tu es trop crédule ! »

Il avait envie de l'embrasser et de la secouer à la fois ;

Il choisit la première option.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sakura se dégageait à regret de son étreinte **(Ouah, vous avez vu la magnifique ellipse narrative ?)** et repoussait doucement son fiancé pour se mettre sur ses pieds.

« Attends, je reviens, je vais me changer, et après nous pourrons passer chez toi pour prendre tes affaires… »

Kakashi resta tranquillement assis en tailleurs par terre, à attendre sagement qu'elle revienne.

Il était heureux qu'il ait été assis quand Sakura revint dans la pièce. Il serait retombé de toutes façons.

« Sakura tu…

-Ca te plaît ? J'en étais sûre ! »

Oh, oui, ça lui plaisait ! Au lieu de sa vieille tunique, Haruno Sakura, bientôt Hatake Sakura, portait une mini-jupe au-dessus d'un pantalon moulant qui lui garantissait une grande liberté de mouvement. De plus, son haut était une veste en soie (lavable en machine) très légère, qui lui allait à ravir. Le tout était noir.

C'était probablement la première fois qu'il la voyait porter du noir… Ca accentuait le contraste avec ses longs cheveux roses, qu'elle avait coiffés en une natte immensément longue, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au milieu des cuisses. Auparavant, elle les portait lâchés, mais il était vrai que ça la gênait lors des combats.

« Tu es magnifique… Enfin, plus que d'habitude, je veux dire…

-Hmm. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air moqueur.

« Bah, ça, c'est ta version ! »

Et il lui passa un bras autour de la taille en sortant de l'appartement, alors même qu'elle essayait de le taper pour le punir de ses mauvais propos.

°°°°°

« Voilà, c'est chez moi… Contrairement à toi, j'ai pensé à fermer, MOI ! »

En souriant, il ouvrit la porte, et s'effaça galamment devant elle pour la laisser entrer ma première. Elle sourit et avança.

C'est à ce moment là que leur assaillant se jeta sur elle, de l'intérieur même de l'appartement.

°°°°°

Hé, hé, hé ! La suite au prochain chapitre !

**Kakashi : Sakura, recule ! Je vais l'arrêter, cet assaillant !**

**Sakura : Kakashi, le chapitre est fini…**

**Kakashi : Ah ? Tiens, oui…**

Arrêtez, vous deux, ou Tecil/Abunai va encore me dire que Kakashi manque de dignité en dehors des chapitres…

**Kakashi : C'est pas vrai !**

**Sakura : Si, un peu…**

Ca suffit ! Allez, lâchez les reviews, svp… Biz

Takara Hatake


End file.
